To Hell And Back
by Scintilla-Ish
Summary: The first time Reborn saw her, it was in a cafe. And it started from there, the thing they call Love. Rfem!27 Two-Shot. Summary Sucks. I Know. Don't Sue Me. KHR! Does not belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

**I.**

The first time Renato saw her, it was in a cafe.

He was sipping an espresso in his favorite(not like he would admit it) cafe, sitting in the corner and attracting a lot of attention, especially from the women.

Renato gazes almost lazily at the interior of the cafe, it was warm, comfortable, and homey- which made him and his suit stand out- and it was the perfect place to relax after a hit.  
His onyx eyes get drawn towards the woman-in her early twenties- with brown hair, sipping her cup of coffee and listening to her companion talk rapidly with a patient and warm smile, her companion pauses in their babbling to look at her, and she laughs at whatever the other woman was talking about- a tinkling sound which was pleasant to the ears.

Renato blinks, before noticing her strange but beautiful eyes- wide but slightly narrow, beautiful sunset orange eyes, he nearly gets lost in them, if not for her closing her eyes then leaning back into her chair.  
The brunette puts down her cup, smiling at the other woman apologetically.

 _"Sorry, Marie, I need to get back to work."_

Renato puts down his own cup then tilts his fedora down, nearly shuddering at the sound of her voice as the other woman- Marie- shakes her head at the brunette.

 _"No, no! It's fine, Tsukina. I know how important your job is."_  
 _Tsukina._ That's her name.

Tsukina smiles gratefully at Marie, her eyes shining with gratitude, she then rises from her seat and places a few bills on the table.  
She adjusts her shoulder bag and waves as she walks out of the cafe.  
 _"See you tomorrow, Marie!"_

Chimes sound throughout the room as the glass door opens then closes.

The raven-haired man leans back into his chair, his fedora still casting a shadow upon his face, and he wonders.

He wonders how a single woman made him react that way, when there are plenty of much more beautiful women out there.

He wonders why he reacted that way to her eyes, her laugh, and her voice.

He wonders why the woman's-Tsukina's- eyes were that color(a beautiful sunset orange)

And,

He wonders why the cafe felt colder when she left.

* * *

 **II.**

The second time Renato saw her, this time, it was in the park.

It was after he had done a hit, again, and was roaming around before stopping when he sees her, with children swarming her as she sits on a bench and talking with a soft, warm smile.

The ravenet looks at her for another minute, before placing himself on a bench a fair distance away from the woman.

Renato gazes at her, sitting on another bench and snacking on pecan bread[ **1** ] and an espresso, and the woman( _Tsukina_ , his mind whispers) meets his gaze, she smiles.

The ravenet nearly jolts, but refrains from doing so, he was The World's Greatest Hitman dammit, and he tilts his fedora forward as a form of greeting.  
Her smile widens, and she waves back, before turning her attention back to the children.

Renato had never felt so warm and satisfied in his entire life.

 _(But there was that little Something in his heart, slowly growing the more he continued to see this woman-Tsukina.)_

* * *

 **III.**

The third time Renato saw her, it was an accident.

It was his day off, walking through the streets when something _(someone)_ bumped into him.

 _"I'm so sorry, sir! I'm in a hurry!"_  
He recognizes that voice, even though he heard it only once.

Renato looks down at the brunette who bumped into him, she was dressed in a peach summer dress with a short sleeved jacket and doll shoes, and he once more loses himself in her sunset orange eyes.

He only snaps out of it when she waves her hand in front of his face worriedly, her eyes showing that she was concerned.  
 _"Are you okay? Do you need to sit down?"_

Inwardly, the hitman feels amused, as if someone bumping into him could make him sit down.  
Renato only smirks and inclines his head as greeting, and the brunette seems to realize something.

 _"Ah! You're that man in the park!"_ She says in realization, before smiling at him warmly- an action that makes him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

 _"It's nice to see you again..." "Renato, Renato Sinclair."_ The brunette beams at him, and he stares, because- were those sparkles behind her?

 _"My name is Tsukina Caelum, nice to meet you!"_

Renato smirks again, steps back and takes Tsukina's hand.

He takes up her hand towards his lips and kisses it, idly noting she had soft hands, his lips linger slightly.

Renato feels immensely satisfied when she blushes as red as a rose and stutters as her reaction.

 _(And that was when the bud started to open.)_

* * *

 **IV.**

The fourth time Renato saw her, it was in the same cafe at the start.

He slides into the seat in front of her, and she looks up from the book she had been reading.

"Yes-? Ah, Renato! What brings you here?" Tsukina says with a soft smile, and he smirks, tilting his fedora as greeting. "Chaos, Tsukina. Just taking a break." He answers, the brunette's smile widens.  
"Me too, did you come here for something else?" "None. Maybe except for you." Tsukina blushes heavily and then turns away, coughing awkwardly as she did so.

"I-Is that so..." Renato, amused, smirks again, he rests his head on a hand, content to look at the woman from another angle.

"How about you?" "Eh? Uhm, today is my day off so...I thought that I could spend it here."

Tsukina fidgets slightly under her companion's gaze, and Renato's mouth opens without his consent.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Both of them stay silent for awhile, trying to process what just happened, and when it finally clicks-  
Tsukina blushes as red as a rose that Renato can nearly see steam coming from her head, while Renato himself tilts his fedora forward to hide the slight blush on his cheeks.

"..Thank you. That's the first time anyone has ever said that to me."

And that statement leaves Renato feeling accomplished, astonished, smug, and warm and fuzzy.

* * *

 **V.**

"R-Renato?"

Said hitman turns to the speaker, and he sees Tsukina- who's trembling with wide eyes and looking scared and hurt _and it hurts him so much to look at that expression directed at_ him- Renato flinches away from the sudden warmth of his cheek and he sees a flicker of hurt in Tsukina's eyes, so he lets her wipe away the specks of blood from his right cheek.

The ravenet takes a shaky breath, which was barely noticeable, and exhales in a soft whisper. "I'm sorry," The brunette looks at him understandingly, still caressing his cheek softly. "..I understand if you don't want to be near me anymore." And that sentence hurt for the both of them.

Tsukina shakes her head, then shivers from the cold gust of air from the night, Renato takes off his suit jacket then wraps it around her shoulders. "A-are you okay?" The ravenet blinks at her, surprised, then his expression turns bitter. "Why are you asking a killer if he's okay? I just killed someone in front of _you_." The woman just shakes her head, a frown on her lips.

"N-no. You did that to protect me." Tsukina says, she holds the suit jacket with one hand and reaches out with the other, she places it on the hitman's right cheek.

"Are you okay?" She questions more insistently, and Renato can't help but smirk, although it was shadowed. "I'm fine, Tsukina." The brunette surprises the man by hugging him, she lets out a relieved laugh- breathless and tired.

"..never do that again." The ravenet raises an eyebrow, before looking at her blankly. "You know I can't quit my job-" "No... not that."

Tsukina raises her head to look at Renato, a concerned and worried frown etched on her face, and he wants nothing more than to replace it with a smile.

"Never make me worry again, Renato."

And the man chuckles, wrapping his arms around the woman's shoulders and resting his chin on her head, Tsukina doesn't mind the blood getting onto her own clothes.  
Renato lifts the brunette's bangs and presses his lips against her forehead, letting them linger.

"I will try, _tesoro_."

* * *

 **VI.**

"Tsukina," Renato starts, and said brunette turns her attention away from the scenery and to her lover, she smiles at him lovingly, and the man squeezes the hand he was holding gently.

Tsukina rubs circles on Renato's palm as she leans on him, and the ravenet turns his head to press a kiss against her head.

"..will you still love me, even in death?" Tsukina shoots him a questioning look. "Why do you need to ask that when you already know the answer?" Renato smirks into her hair, and the both of them fall silent, basking in each other's presence.

"Do you love me, Renato?" "Yes, I do. To hell and back." Tsukina laughs a tinkling sound, and she wraps her arms around his torso, smiling happily.  
Renato hugs the brunette back, resting his chin on her head.

 _"I love you." "I love you too."_

 _(And after that, everything shattered.)_

VII.

 _"Renato?" She asks in a whisper. "What is that?" Tsukina looks curiously at the checkered letter._  
 _Her lover grimaces, and she becomes worried._  
 _Renato frowns at the letter, before sitting down with Tsukina at the couch, he opens it soon after._

 _"..." Silence fills the air after reading the contents._

 _"...you're leaving?" The brunette questions, even when she already knew the answer, and leans on her lover._  
 _The raven-haired hitman clasps their hands together, lifts up Tsukina's chin, and kisses her. He presses their foreheads together._

 _Renato exhales sharply, wrapping an arm around his lover. "I am sorry, tesoro. I want to." Not I Need To, or I Have To. Because the both of them knew that Renato would eventually want to become something more._  
 _And this time, Tsukina presses her lips against Renato's forehead in a kiss._

 _"It's alright. I understand." No, you don't, her traitorous mind whispers harshly._

 _The brunette then rests her head on her lover's shoulder._

"See you after two months, Renato."  
"See you after two months, Tsukina."

* * *

 **VIII.**

 _"Renato...you liar."_  
 _A falter of the steady sounds from the machine, the staff panic slightly, but most are resigned, knowing that the female did not have any longer._

 _"...you said, we would meet at the cafe.." A pause in the steady sounds. "When you got- the j-job done..." The female whispers inaudibly, tears pricking the corner of her usually vibrant sunset orange eyes._

 _She turns her head slowly to the doctor, and he grimaces slightly._

 _"..could you at..least-" A falter. "T-tell him; I-I love you, t-to hell and back..?" The doctor nods grimly, frowning, and the patient smiles happily._

 _"T-thank...you," Another falter. "S..Shamal."_

 _With that, the machine stopped beating, as did her heart._

* * *

 **IX.**

A toddler in a suit tilts his fedora, and lays a boquet of white and orange roses in front of a grey, fairly new grave.

On the grave, were the words;

 _Tsukina Caelum_  
 _A loving sister, daughter, and lover._  
 _Oct. 14, 1954 - Oct. 13, 1983_

The toddler sighs, and he hears someone approaching, he pays them no heed, knowing who they were.  
"Reborn." "Shamal." They exchange greetings, and the doctor places a boquet of roses before the grave.

"She said; I love you to hell and back." And Reborn nearly inhales sharply from the familiar words- but the memories were not there, no matter how familiar, he could not remember if he ever heard the sentence, not since the time he asked for _that_ favor.

Shamal glances at the man-turned-baby almost sadly, and exhales loudly, rubbing the back of his head.  
"Ah, I gotta go. See ya around, Reborn." The toddler nods at him.

Reborn turns to look back at the grave, and tilts his fedora forward, wondering.

Wondering how their love came to be.

Wondering when did they fall in love.

Wondering if they were truly happy together.

And,

Wondering what kind of woman Tsukina Caelum was.

..Well, no use thinking about the past.

Reborn turns on his heel and starts walking, not looking back at least once.

* * *

 **X.**

After tutoring Dino Cavallone into becoming a great boss, he was requested by Vongola Nono to tutor the civillian Tsukina Sawada, and flew to Japan.

Seeing the girl, he thought her a lost cause, but he was The World's Greatest Hitman, and he was able to mold Dino into an honorable boss, so he supposed he could do the same for the brunette.

And he was right, watching her collect her Family members, defeat Rokudo Mukuro and get him to become one of them, defeat Xanxus for the rings and inheritance, watching her defeat Byakuran Gesso of the Mare rings who captured the Arcobaleno Boss in the future, defeat the Shimon and Daemon Spade in order to protect their pride, and even help him in breaking the curse that Checkerface had cast on them and defeating the Vindice, all of them. Great Achievements.

And now, watching Tsukina Sawada take up the mantle of Vongola Boss at the age of eighteen, and a day away from his birthday.  
During the celebratory party, standing out on the balcony, he thinks about everything that has happened, he was an adult again. But he feels that there was still something missing.

And he thinks back to the time where he visited the grave- Ah, Reborn thinks. Now I know why Dame-Tsuna's name was so familiar.  
Tsukina Sawada, Tsukina Caelum.

"..Reborn." "Shamal."

The doctor sighs, putting a hand in one of his pockets, and he walks forward until he's leaning on the railings.  
"Was there something you need?" "...Happy Advanced Birthday."  
The ravenet raises an eyebrow, barely glancing at the other. "Is that all?"

Shamal falls silent, contemplating if he was doing the right thing- but then he thinks of Tsukina, and he knows that he is doing the right thing.  
"Here's your gift." The brunet pops a capsule and a mosquito comes flying out, it injects it's bacterium into the hitman's neck and Shamal leaves with a lazy wave. "Bye."

Reborn frowns at the leaving doctor slightly, a hand coming up to rub the back of his neck- he pauses.

 _"Never make me worry again, Renato." "I will try, tesoro."_

 _"Do you love me, Renato?" "Yes, I do. To hell and back."_

 _"I love you." "I love you too."_

 _"...you're leaving?" "I am sorry, tesoro. I want to."_

 _"See you after two months, Renato."_  
 _"See you after two months, Tsukina."_

"..." Reborn looks down into his wine glass, paling slightly at the sudden rush of memories- _especially of_ her, _dios mio_.

The raven-haired man lifts the glass and sips on the wine, strangely calm. He looks to the side, and sees a golden, heart-shaped locket at the spot where Shamal had placed himself, nostalgia hits him.  
It was the locket that he had given _Tsukina_ for her birthday.

He reaches for it, and flicks it open gently.

There, a picture cropped to fit the locket lay. It was a picture of him and Tsukina, Renato had an arm around her, with the brunette hugging him. The both of them, _smiling happily._

Reborn smirks at the picture, then closes the locket gently, pocketing it.  
He turns on his heel and goes back into the large room.

Reborn-no, _Renato_ \- knows that Tsukina would have wanted him to find someone else, no matter how much it hurt.  
But, just for her sake, he would try.

(Renato-Reborn looks at Tsukina Sawada, the new Vongola Decima, and he realizes. Dame-Tsuna is a carbon copy of two people. Tsukina Caelum and Vongola Primo, Giotto.  
He feels nostalgia again, the way they act is the same. Including the way they look. Renato tilts his fedora, shadowing his eyes, and when his student looks his way, he smirks at her. Tsukina Sawada blinks, then smiles and waves, not knowing how her actions affected the ravenet.)

 **《 END 》**

 _Hi. I just made this yesterday, and was hell bent on publishing this._  
 _...While I was previewing this, I actually made myself cry and I was all like: Stop Crying, Ya Wuss!_  
 _So, yeah.. I'm wondering if I made you cry or not. Yes, I am asking that question._

 _Did I make you cry or not?_

 _Oh, and also, I'm kinda insecure with my writing so please be honest if you think it was okay or not. I won't get mad, promise._

 _Hope you enjoyed this Oneshot of Rfem!27, and I may or may not make more Oneshots, feel free to ask questions and make requests of pairings- not that I'm expecting any, anyway._

 _And yes, I know. It's very cliche (most likely). And the summary sucks, but this is not my first time writing a story and a summary, I just didn't know how to summarize..*looks above* this._

 _KHR! does not belong to me, it belongs to Akira Amano-sensei, I only own this fanfic._

 _Arrivederci~!_

 _[1] - Pecan bread is a kind of bread made with pecan, which are smooth brown nuts with an edible kernel similar to a walnut, there are many types of pecan bread with slightly different recipes._


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh dear, I didn't actually think that any of you would like this fanfic! Maya is so happy! Seriously, you're making me blush with your reviews!_

 **Crucifix HiMe** _-san, thank you for pointing out that silly mistake of mine! I accidentally mixed up raven-head and brunette so it became 'ravenet', I still can't believe that I used it multiple times without realizing...=_=_

 _This is an epilogue, a bit shorter than last time - I think, and also the last part._

 _Enjoy~!_

* * *

 **XI.**

A raven-haired man strolls through the streets, posture relaxed and gaze almost lazily passing over the nearby stores and crowds as his fedora shadowed the upper part of his face, though anyone could see that he was clearly a charming, handsome man.

Many women stared at the man, some shamelessly, others shyly, and most batting their eyelashes- as if flirting.

The man in a suit's lips twitch upward into a smirk of amusement, making most women blush and become weak in the knees. This raven, Renato Sinclair- or Reborn as he goes by nowadays, The Greatest Hitman in the World, was looking for a certain store; he sighs in annoyance inwardly.

 _How am I supposed to look for that store again?_ Renato thinks, face becoming a poker face once more, no one could tell how he felt at the moment.

 _"You just need to look for a sign that says Lumiele Jewelry, Reborn-san!"_

One of his hands- which were in his pockets, twitch. _Easier said than done with all of the women seemingly trying to block my view._ Renato's lips form a thin line at the memory, before he calms his annoyance.

 _I can't whine now, I'm the World's Greatest Hitman. And also..._ His onyx eyes, covered by the shadow of his fedora, soften slightly from the sharp look from before. _This is for_ her.

The suit-clad hitman stops in front of a store's door, a sign hanging above it; Lumiele Jewelry, written in classy caligraphy.

Finally, Renato thinks. _I found it._ Then his eyebrow twitches in annoyance. _I sound like a whiny teenager._ He comments about his previous thought, mind drifting towards a certain curly-haired and green-eyed teen, before he snaps back into his usual mindset.

Renato opens the translucent glass door, the tinkling sound of the chimes making him feel nostalgia - Tsukina, his lover, had also exited the cafe to the sound when he first saw her.

"Welcome to Lumiele Jewelry! How may I help you - ?" The woman with blonde hair and a customer-friendly smile pauses once she catches sight of the hitman, blue eyes growing wide, before her stance shifts from disarming, to defensive.

"Reborn-san, how may I help you?" The tanned-blonde questions curtly behind the cashier, blue eyes now frosty as the fedora-wearing man leans to one side, smirking. "Don't be so tense, I'm just here to receive a delivery." Renato states, causing the blonde to blink and relax slightly.

"For whom is it?" "..The Vongola Donna."

The blonde's eyes widen and she flounders, waving her arms frantically as she starts to hastily exit the counter. "T-The Vongola Donna..!? Oh dear, I need to get it immediately!" Renato looks on, amused and slightly skeptical. If he were to receive a delivery, someone would've notified the shop, wouldn't they?

..It seems that he would have to beat whichever subordinate that was in charge of notifying the shop into the ground. _(He nearly_ smiles _at the thought.)_

"..nope...this one, nope...this - nope!" The raven hears in the storage room, then he scans his surroundings for a moment.

It was..homey, in a way. Like the cafe in which him and Tsukina had hung out in often back in the day - No, Renato thinks; _This isn't the time to be thinking about her._ _Move on, **Renato**. _

The raven-haired man blinks, He thought that he had heard Tsukina's voice overlap with his thought for a moment - "Ah! Found it!" Came the triumphant voice of the shop owner, bringing the hitman out of his thoughts.

A few shuffles later, and the blonde emerges from the storage room door, Renato brings his attention towards the velvet red box the size of a fist.

"Here you go, handle it with care, it's quite new after all." She hands the box over, before adding; "You're quite the lucky man." Renato raises an eyebrow at that, then shrugs it off.

Renato exits the store, with the small, red box in his hand. Inside the box, sat an almond-shaped pendant with a morganite[ **1** ] engraved within it.

Much, much, later, he would realize what the blonde meant by that.

* * *

 **XII.**

It was a nice morning, the sun was out, but not by much with the clouds, and there was a cool, gentle breeze.

And Tsukina, the 10th Vongola Boss, knew; something was going to go _horribly_ _**wrong**_ today. She knew to expect the unexpected, a lesson learnt during her teenage years of being trained by Reborn and also from time to time in her childhood. In her teenage years, most of the terrible things in her life had happened on a wonderful day, and she was _not_ going to take any risk of not being prepared.

And so, Tsukina Sawada, 10th Vongola Donna, and also victim-of-paperwork, had been on guard all day; going as far as to warn her guardians and close allies about it and resting with her gloves and gun in hand.

 _(She never took notice on how her Hyper Intuition never rang with foreboding throughout the day, but sang warmly.)_

* * *

 **XIII.**

 **In a future, 7 months later**

 _A brunette will be facing her raven-haired companion, tears in her eyes with a look of shock and happiness, a red flush on her face. The man, clad in a suit and fedora, will be standing before the woman, a red box open in his hand, a simple golden band with a rose quartz[ **2** ] engraved into it._

 _The raven wouldn't kneel, he knew that kneeling made the woman before him uncomfortable, she just wanted to be equals in a relationship - and he was willing to do so._

 _"W-wha.." The brunette will finally stutters out, the suit-clad man smirking at her response. "I thought I taught you better." At that, the woman's blush will grow, before she gathers her composure and looks at the raven semi-seriously. "Are you sure about this?"_

 _The raven-head will raise a sharp eyebrow - as if asking; 'Do you really need to ask that?'_

 _The brunette will be staring for a moment. Then smiles brightly and launching herself at the raven._

"Of course I will!"

* * *

 **XIV.**

A certain raven-head sighs inaudibly at his student, said student currently hitting her head on her desk. Groaning in agony all the while. "Once a Dame, always a Dame." He mutters underneath his breath, making the Vongola Donna stop with her actions and look up at the man. She pouts at him childishly, "Shut up, Reborn! You don't know _anything._ "

Renato (or Reborn, as he goes by nowadays) stays silent, not because he was agreeing with the brunette, but because he actually _had_ been a victim of paperwork - back when he was a teen, of course. He would never bound himself to a desk when he was an adult, that would just be _boring._

But Tsukina didn't have to know that.

The raven-haired man stands up from where he was sitting on the couch, and walks to the mahogany desk. Where his dame-student was still pouting up at him.

He smirks, leaning over Tsukina, her pout fading as she locked eyes with his onyx eyes.

Now, most people would cower in the face of these very intimidating eyes that seemed to suck light into them, but Tsukina would never. She had always been curious of her former-tutor-now-adviser's eyes, most especially when he had still been cursed in the body of a child, where his eyes had been at their widest.

Renato observes as the brunette looks at him curiously, not breaking eye contact with him. _She's in that mindset again..._

It would happen every now and then, where her eyes would soften and a tinge of sunset orange would appear - like her Hyper Dying Will Mode, but not quite. It reminded Renato of Tsukina - his lover - in a weird way; Since the hitman would always spot a flicker of sorrow, pride, and affection in those orange-tinged eyes of the brunette's...

 _As if she was Tsukina herself._

A knock resounded throughout the office room, breaking the two's gaze as the Donna looks towards the doors.

The raven-head removes himself from his place before the brunette's desk, and leans against the wall behind Tsukina, adding a more overwhelming aura to the image the two created.

 _. . ._

* * *

 **XV.**

 _..I'm so happy for you, Renato._

 _..._

 _I don't quite know what to feel since you're with my incarnation though._

 _I'm not really the angel you view me to be. So I guess what I'm feeling is jealousy?_

A smile.

 _Nevertheless, I am happy for you. Although I'm sad too, I left and called you a liar..._

 _Shamal carried out his promise too._

 _..._

 _..._

 _I love you, Renato._

Tears drip down a small face, a smile still on the figure's face.

 _I hope my incarnation treats you well...Like I did when I was still her. I just sound arrogant don't I?_

 _..._

 _ **I love you, to hell and back.**_

 **《 END 》**

* * *

 _[ **1** ]Morganite - a pink beryl related to emerald and aquamarine, means Divine Love, Emotional Healing; Helps with Releasing Heartbreak and turning Grief into Wisdom._

 _[ **2** ]Rose Quartz - a pink variety of quartz, means Love, Trust, Emotional Healing; helps dissolve old hurts and open the heart to trust in love and have faith in the benevolence of the Universe._

 _So..._

 _NO I DID NOT GROW LAZY TOWARDS THE END OKAY?! I just wanted to leave some of you a bit skeptical._

 _Anyway, the gemstone._

 _The Morganite means Divine Love and Emotional Healing, saying that Reborn - or Renato, should..you know, heal. Despite saying to himself that he should move on, he can't quite do that, as evidenced by his constant reminiscing of Tsukina. Also, if any of you noticed, Tsukina wasn't_ aware _that a delivery was being received by Reborn for her. XI and XII happen in the same day._

 _You guys can request for some fillers for certain events that happen in this. If you don't quite get it. (eg. Tsukina's birthday, XII) XD_

 _Only if you want to of course. If any of the events are slightly unclear for you, just tell me and I'll make a book dedicated for any of the events you request to have more explanation on, or fillers on Renato's and Tsukina's love life, or Reborn's and Tsukina's._

 _Arrivederci~!_


End file.
